Indecent Games
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Seph and Cloud are roommates in college. One day, they're both bored, so they start a particularly raunchy game of Scrabble. YAOI lemon ONESHOT Seph/Cloud for DemonNinjaTatsuko on dA


**Indecent Games**

**_Fandom:_**_ Final Fantasy VII_

**_Teaser:_**_ "Looking at his tiles, he smirked and chose out four tiles. He laid them down slowly, in order: 'C', 'O', 'C', and 'K'."_

**_Inspiration/Prompt:_**_This fic is for DemonNinjaTatsuko, as she commissioned a Sephiroth/Cloud fanfiction from me.  
>Commission #5<em>

**_Rating: _**_M_

**_Warnings:  
><em>**_-Yaoi  
>-Perversion of a favorite childhood game<br>-Oral smex  
>-Naughtyfilthy/sex-related language  
>-Dumb fic name puns<br>-Stupid nicknames  
>-Scarring Genesis for life<em>

**_Main Pairing: _**_Sephiroth/Cloud_

**_Minor Pairings Mentioned: _**_Genesis/Angeal_

**_Setting: _**_AU! College-time! XD_

**_POV:_**_ Cloud :)_

**_Summary:_**_ Seph and Cloud are roommates in college. One day, they're both bored, so they start a particularly raunchy game of Scrabble._

**_Additional ANs: _**_There are two small sightings to my good friend Jazz:  
>1) <em>Cloud's t-shirt!_ Yeah, she's why he's wearing an MCR t-shirt. Jazz introduced me to the addicting band –I'm still trying to get "Na Na Na" out of my head.  
>2) <em>Sandwiches._ Don't ask on this one, lol. Just go with it. XD_

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," my roommate told me, his voice very monotone as he gathered his silver-white hair at the base of his neck.<p>

I nodded at the taller man. "Wanna play Scrabble?"

He smiled softly at me and my heart beat a little faster in my chest. "Sounds fun."

Sephiroth and I had been roommates since the year began. We were both freshmen at Shinra University in Reno, Illinois.

That is not to say that we were in anyway equal. Sephi went through the Shinra school system practically since birth. He'd been a child protégé, socially awkward at times but very intelligent. I grew up in a tiny town, going to public school and working hard to get the kind of grades it took to get a full ride to SU. I'd never had time to make friends in school –I'd been too busy _learning_ and trying to get out of Stony Creek.

Sephi was incredible to look at, and I do mean that from an artist's perspective as well as a human one. His vivid green eyes were almost feline in shape and slant, despite his aquiline nose and full lips. His white-silver hair was soft, silky, and 100-percent natural; it reached down past his very fine ass. The body-conscious quiet man spent several hours a day in the gym. And holy _Shiva_, it was worth it. He was tall and trimly built but definitely muscular. His was the first six-pack chest I'd ever seen –not the only, because sometimes he asks me to go down to the gym and help him work as he works out. Muscles didn't bulge but they were very pleasantly present as I found out the night I feel asleep on my desk (I'd awoken as he gently picked me up and laid me down on my bed).

As for me, well, I suppose I might be considered on the scrawny side. I'm shorter than Sephi and I have a very skinny build. That doesn't make me weak, especially since my roommate had begun conning me into going to the gym with him frequently. I have blond hair that does whatever the hell it wants, so most days I look like a wild chocobo. My wide blue eyes make most people assume I'm innocent at all times, and my full lower lip was perpetually being bitten as I got frustrated or nervous or just plain bored.

Anyway, it always struck me as a little odd that I never had time to socialize as a teenager, but I had time to figure out I was gay. And, Shiva save me, I wanted –no, _craved_– my roommate. My problem could be blamed on the fact he was always so fucking _close_. We had almost all of our classes together, and when we came back to our dorm room, we studied together, ate together, and even occasionally got drunk together –not that it's legal, so keep it under your hat. The only time I really have away from him is the shower, and believe me, he's on mind then, too.

I retrieved the Scrabble box and set it down on the card table and he watched me, moving almost silently across the room to stand behind me.

"Want some help?" he asked, his breath warm on my ear as his warm chest pressed against my back.

My breath caught in my throat and other parts of my body stood at attention at his nearness. He didn't seem to notice any of it. "Yeah, you can fix all the tiles."

He nodded, his chin briefly hitting my shoulder. Then the solid warmth at my back was gone.

I pulled out the game board and slid the bag filled with letter tiles across the table to him. He grabbed the lid and began pouring the tiles into it as I set up the game board and grabbed a pocket dictionary.

Scrabble was a comfortable and familiar diversion for both of us. It was the biggest ice-breaker for us when we first met. Our game showed the wear and tear of its use, but unless we lost all of the tiles or ripped the board in half, I don't think we'll part with it. We had a tendency to pick up any spare pieces we found being sold. It allowed us more freedom for our words. So our version really was very unique to us.

"You wanna name a topic, make the game a little more interesting?" he asked, not even looking up from his task. The tiles looked so tiny next to his large hands and long fingers.

This wasn't an unusual suggestion at all. In fact, I think he suggested it every time. On occasion, we'd pick a topic, and every word we used had to pertain to it. It made it more challenging, but free play was much more fun. "Nah. Let's see how we do the normal way."

Seph smiled, looking up at me briefly. "Are we ready?" He laughed lightly before correcting himself. "I mean, aside from fixing all the tiles."

"Yeah," I told him, moving over to help him flip the rest of the tiles until all we could see was the blank backside of the tiles.

When we were done, we each drew a tile. He drew an 'H' and I drew an 'R'.

"Looks like I'm going first," he remarked, replacing the tile he drew and collecting his seven letters.

I nodded, placing my tile next to his and drawing my own letters out of the pool.

Looking at his tiles, he smirked and chose out four tiles. He laid them down slowly, in order: 'C', 'O', 'C', and 'K'.

I laughed and looked at my own tiles for a moment, trying to spot useful words. The only word I could find also fell under the theme he'd begun. I watched him replenish his letters before pulling out three letters and laying them beneath the 'O', spelling 'oral'.

Smirking, he laid three tiles by the 'A', making the word 'anal'.

My breath caught in my throat as my erection became almost painfully hard at the teasing way he laid out the tiles. Praying I covered it well, I replenished my tiles, thinking, _Two can play this game._ I plucked out three tiles and formed a word up from the 'K': 'dick'.

Seph's next play was 'cum' off the 'C' in 'dick'.

"That's not a word, Seph," I told him, glowering at him all the while thinking, _Shiva, can this game get more suggestive? I think I'll explode or tackle him if it does!_

"You're no fun," he pouted, then replaced the 'U' with an 'O' and added an 'E' to the end, forming the proper word he'd just tried the slang for, 'come'.

I eyed the board, having a word in mind but being unsure of where I could play it. Smiling, I noticed the playable space of the 'M' and changed my plan, using four letters and the 'M' to spell 'semen'.

A smile quirked up the corner of his lips and he formed the word 'hard' off the 'D' in 'dick'.

I puzzled briefly over my tiles, then looked up at him. "You don't mind if I used swear words, do you?"

He shrugged.

That was as much of a yes as I was going to get. Nodding, I formed the word 'bitch' off the 'H' from 'hard'.

He laughed softly, the deep rumble perhaps the most sensual sound he made on a normal basis. It really wasn't helping my situation any, but I still loved that sound. Then he used the 'I' I just laid down to form the word 'penis'.

_I wonder which term he prefers,_ I thought to myself. Snorting at my train of thought, I looked at my tiles and found four tiles that, with the 'E' from his last word, described my current_ painful_ circumstance: 'erect'.

He scanned his tiles carefully, then laid down two tiles under the second 'A' in 'anal'. The new word he made? 'Ass'.

I sighed, scanning the board. Finding an 'S' we had neglected to play off of in 'semen', I added two tiles to spell 'sex'.

Going off the second 'S' in 'ass', he formed the word 'sixty'.

I wondered, _Is he breaking our unofficial category?_ Either way, I laid down three tiles to spell out 'ball' off the 'L' in 'oral'.

His smile was widening and I had to wonder what he was planning to do. He added the word 'nine' after 'sixty', one letter off the edge of the board.

Eyes wide, I glanced up from the board and found myself snagged in his gaze. Our indecent game had done nothing to help the erection I'd been struggling with clear through it. Or maybe it had, just not in the direction I had wished. But it seemed I wasn't the only one affected: his green eyes positively _glowed_ with heat.

_You know,_ I thought vaguely as I watched those eyes that were daring me to do something, _it would really suck if we've both wanted each other from the beginning and we've wasted five months pretending we didn't._

I stood up slowly, then practically lunged across the table at Seph, my hand fisting in the ponytail at the base of his neck as I drug his lips to mine.

He chuckled and pulled me over the table and into his lap, settling my ass on his –holy fucking Shiva, he was huge!– erect cock. He took control of the kiss easily, trying to assert his dominance. In resistance, I rubbed my ass against his hardness, reveling in the throaty moan I practically swallowed.

"Took you long enough," he gasped against my mouth.

"Me? What kept _you_ from doing anything about it?" I demanded.

"Because if I started something, Cloudy, and you didn't want me, I didn't think I could stop." He moved to kiss down my jaw line.

"I'd have to be fuckin' crazy to not want you," I returned breathlessly, moving my hips against his.

His breath caught in his throat, then his lips latched onto the racing pulse on my neck. My head fell back, allowing him better access as I moaned wantonly.

"_Shiva_…! Cloud…!" he murmured, his lips moving against my neck, his teeth scraping against my skin. He moved in for the kill, nipping and licking and sucking on the sensitive skin until I writhed against him eagerly, desperately seeking more friction.

"Need… more…! Seph!" I begged, my breath deserting me as I rubbed up against him and drug my nails down his back.

"Fuck!" he breathed out, his hips bucking up against mine. "Cloud, you killing me."

I laughed breathily, tonguing his ear before nipping at his pierced earlobe. "You wanna try something?"

"What?" His voice was low and husky and low.

Sucking on his neck, I smiled. "Sixty-nine, Seph. You wanna try it?"

He gasped. "You're fucking _wicked_, Cloudy…," he muttered. "Hell _yes_ I wanna try it."

I crawled out of his lips, faltering and falling against his hips. A groan tore past my lips and he growled low in his throat.

"Sweet, clumsy Cloud. That had better have been an accident." His tone was a little strained.

I kissed his lips in apology. "Sorry." Then I finished crawling out of his lap.

He stood up and picked me up, holding my chest against his. Of their own accord, my legs wrapped around his hips to keep me in place as I brought my lips to his hungrily.

He kissed me back like he was a starving man and I was his favorite food. I slanted my head beneath his attack to allow him better access and to give me a better taste of the sexy-ass man kissing me. He tasted of cherries and sugar and arousal and _Seph_, and I think I lost my mind somewhere between tasting him, threading my fingers in his hair, and undulating my hips against his. The next thing I knew, he had me pressed against his bed, kissing me hard and deep, his tongue dancing with mine and stroking ever sensitive place he could find. His hands were touching everywhere, sliding between us to stroke all the sensitive skin and gliding up and down my arms.

"Seph." It was a plea, a promise, and a request, all rolled into one.

"Mm?"

"We were going to try…" I trailed off.

He smiled. "Then let me go and we will."

I nodded and unwrapped my arms, my torso falling softly against the bed, then unwrapped my legs from about his waist. He rolled off of me and sat in front of me before easing me up to a sitting position. I reached for the hem of his '30 Seconds to Mars' t-shirt and eased it up over his abs, leaning forward to taste the skin as I bared it to my hungry eyes.

He gasped as I nibbled and kissed and licked my way up his chest. The black t-shirt was flung to the floor as I worked my way up to his neck. I lathed his pulse-point with my tongue, then sucked lightly, wondering if he was as sensitive there as I was. He only groaned softly, so I nibbled up the column of his neck. When I bit down a little harder, he moaned out my name and I smiled. Moving back down to his collar bone, I marked the pale flesh there. Pulling back slowly, I ran my hands down his chest to his waist, my goal more than evident to him.

Smiling an evil little smile, I stroked the hard ridge in his pants. His breathing accelerated and satisfaction flooded through my veins. My hands reached for the button of his jeans. Slowly, teasingly, I unbuttoned them, then unzipped them. His erect cock sprang forth once freed of the confining jeans.

Well. Five months of living with him and I didn't know _that_. He was also bigger –and wider– than I'd expected.

I'd never really been one of those people who liked giving oral sex, but to me, the engorged flesh looked almost appetizing. Deciding to test it, I lathed away the pearly bead of pre-come on his tip. It was warm and salty, but almost sweet. Well, I'd heard that when it came to that, you really _are_ what you eat. And Seph had a crazy sweet tooth.

I was suddenly pushed back against the mattress and pounced on, the prey of the hungry lion with the silver mane. He attacked an especially sensitive part of my neck, muttering something about me being an "over-achieving tease". He pulled back long enough for a breath before claiming my bruising lips again in a fierce kiss, his fingers working the hem of my 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt up to my pectorals before I was allowed a second breath.

"You're so damn beautiful," he marveled, hands descending on the flesh he bared, stroking and teasing me as I had teased him. He eased the shirt up a little further and brought his mouth down on my nipple.

I'm pretty sure I whimpered. Not the most masculine sound I ever made, but it would work.

He made it his mission to tease me as much as I had teased him. Now, giving the effect teasing him had on me… well, I was thrusting against his hand as he attempted to work my jeans down my hips. He chuckled at my impatience, then held my hips down with one hand and used the other to drag my jeans and boxers down and off my legs. When he succeeded, he moved long enough to peel off his own jeans, then pinned me against the bed with his weight.

I brought my lips up to his, my fingers lacing into his hair and pulling out the hair tie. His silver mane was now free, and I finger-combed part of it to fan out around him, draping onto my shoulders like dripping wax.

Seph smiled down at me, kissed my nose, and then rolled off of me. He climbed on again in a different position, his strong thighs almost straddling my head. His hot breath ghosted over my sensitive cock and I took the head of his cock into my mouth quickly, giving a soft hum as I did.

The noise he made was indescribably, indescribably sexy. I felt his hair brush and slide against my thighs as his head jerked back in pleasure. His hips moved into me to compensate for his change in position, pushing more of his length in my mouth as he panted briefly before bending down to tongue my tip. I moaned around his cock in my mouth, then rubbed the tip of my tongue against his leaking slit.

A guttural sound was issued from his throat and he gazed me with his teeth teasingly. My hips moved toward him as I squeaked, startled but pleased. I increased my suction on his cock, easing more and more into his mouth all the while. When my gag reflex protested, I stopped and tried to relax my throat enough to take more in.

Meanwhile, Seph was having no such problem, a situation that had been _distracting_ at best as I tried to take more of him. His gentle, teasing sucks had been driving me mad. I was half insane with lust and want and _need_ as I sucked hard, determined to make him at least as fucking needy as I was.

I really couldn't if my throat had relaxed any more, but I tried to take more of him anyway, one of my hands moving to cup his balls.

He gasped as I worked another two inches in gradually, bobbing my head and fondling his balls gently.

"Cloudy, I...!" he started before letting out a low, growl-like sound.

I drew off him. "Close?" I asked, before taking him back into my mouth, licking at his tip and dragging my teeth against the tender skin.

"Shiva! _Cloud!_" he moaned out, his need evident.

_I take that as a yes_, I thought, smiling around the cock in my mouth.

He decided then to take my cock back into his mouth, his actions erratic and erotic. Pretty soon, we were reduced to the slick sounds of saliva on skin and the multitude of sounds we drove out of each other. I was feeling that familiar hear tightening in my stomach, but it gets damn hard to issue any warnings with your mouth full, especially when it's filled with a cock the size of Sephiroth's. So I gave him a decidedly rough suck and lightly bit him.

To my surprise, the would-be warnings make him come in my mouth –also with no warning. The vibrations of his moan ran up my cock as I freed his from my mouth. I nearly choked on a mouthful of come because it felt so damn good. He changed positions yet again as I was swallowing the sweet-salty liquid. He worked me with his hand the entire time he changed positions.

He laughed breathlessly. "While that was fun, this position has better access," he remarked, having laid himself down between my spread legs. He worked me with his hand as he tongued my balls teasingly before slipping one moistened finger into me as he took my cock into his mouth again.

The pleasure curled tighter and tighter until I gasped. "Seph!"

I swear I felt him smirk as he gave one last hard suck. I came in a rush, filling his mouth as he had filled mine and moaning out his name loudly.

Something dropped to the floor. Seph and I simultaneously looked toward the doorway.

There stood Genesis Rhapsodos, slack-jawed and blushing as red as his hair. He was one of Seph's friends, the only one that hadn't really grown on me.

I have to admit, Seph got bonus points for not even moving from his position between my legs. He lazily lifted his gaze to Genesis's. "Hey, Gen. See if you can talk Angeal into sixty-nine," he advised, chuckling. "It's fun."

Genesis's eyes look like they were going to pop out of his head. Instead, he found somewhere to set the rest of the books he'd barrowed –half of them were mine, the other half were Seph's– and fled the room like the spoiled headmaster's son had released his pet on his heels.

After he slammed the door behind him, I punched Seph's arm. "That wasn't very nice.

He laughed. "Well, neither was his arrival and subsequent staring. He totally ruined the afterglow."

He had a point. "Hey, get off me, would you? I'm starved."

"Sure." He rolled off of my lazily.

I climbed out of his bed. I gave him a hard kiss before heading for the in-suite kitchenette, completely unashamed of my nakedness.

I threw together a quick sandwich for each of us, planning on conning my new lover into several other positions today. As I passed by out ruined Scrabble game, I realized I could make out only a single word: 'more'.

I laughed and headed back to Seph's bedroom, knowing I would get exactly what I wanted: _more._

* * *

><p><em>Love you all for taking time to read it! Don't forget to review and tell me how you liked it, what you liked, favorite line, what you thought was dumb, ect. , ect. , all :)<em>


End file.
